An Intervening Force
by Youmightdietrying
Summary: Post-TROS (Spoilers)- Sometimes things don't work out as they are meant to. Sometimes the Force intervenes to restore order. Ben Solo finds himself with another chance to atone for the things he's done, and a potential wasted in the darkness. The connection between two young Jedi that helped bring down an Emperor will lay the foundation for a new future.
1. Chapter 1

Their lips broke away from each other, and Ben could not help the laugh that escaped. He looked into her eyes one final time before he felt the last of his strength finally leaving him. The pain of his broken body was fleeing as well, which gave way to a lightness that made him feel as if he was floating. It was the most at peace he had felt in his entire life, no more Sith delving into his deepest thoughts..only the feeling of Rey's lips lingering. The back of his head finally touched the ground and the blackness invaded his eyes. Then there was nothing.

Until suddenly there was. Light flooded his senses, his lungs filled and he breathed deeply. An endless expanse of bright white surrounded him in all directions. He looked down and saw that he was whole again. His injuries were gone and he wore a simple brown tunic and pants…the clothes of a Jedi. He could see no ground beneath his bare feet, but he gathered his resolve and took a tentative step forwards. He did not fall.

"Where am I?" He spoke, and his voice echoed around him in all directions.

"You're everywhere."

Ben spun and looked into the amused eyes of his former Master. Luke looked much older than he had when the two had faced each other on Crait, but in truth that had not been Luke at all, only a Force projection of what Luke had wanted him to see. His master stepped closer, a genuine smile stretching his face. "Told you I would be seeing you around, kid. Though, I'm guessing a meeting with me probably wasn't your ideal of what the afterlife would bring."

"A day ago, it would have been my worst nightmare. Things change. So it would seem I'm dead?"

"In a sense," Luke answered. "Your physical body has died, but no one ever really goes away. The Force encompasses all things, even those who have died. And those of us who have a stronger connection to the Force are able to maintain a closer connection to the living."

"And you're here to welcome me to the other side?"

"Something like that," Luke responded, arms tucked into his robes. "The first thing I want to do is tell you how sorry I am, Ben, more than I could ever express. I failed you as your teacher. I should never have let my fear control me like it did. I should have helped you fight those voices drawing you to the darkness, leading you away from us. What makes it worse, you were not just my student, you were my family."

Ben stared at Luke, and a torrent of emotions swirled within him. He could still feel the hurt and anger that his master had lost faith in him, could still see him standing above him with weapon raised. Yet, now he knew that there had been so many other things going on beyond their comprehension. The Emperor had been manipulating him, playing a long game that had only just come to fruition. "I forgive you," Ben whispered, a tension that been coiled within his being for so long, finally released. All those years he had been filled with hate, but now…it was gone. It was freeing.

Luke stepped forward, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder, the weight a foreign, yet comforting presence. For so long the idea of affection had been lost to him, only the lust for power. "I'm proud of you, kid. Today, you showed the true courage and resolve of a Jedi."

Ben looked away, the memories of Kylo Ren streaming through his mind. "It doesn't erase a legacy of death…the things that I've done."

"No, it doesn't. You can't undo the things that have happened," Luke agreed. "But you can go forward and try to atone for them…to make a better world…to maintain the balance against others who would seek to undo it."

"It appears to be a little late for that," Ben frowned, looking at the nothingness around them.

"Maybe," Luke smirked, "maybe not."

"Must you always speak in riddles? What does it matter anyway?" Ben questioned, looking at Luke in confusion. "The war is over. The Emperor is dead and the Sith with him."

Luke looked at him sternly. "If I managed to teach you anything as your Master, it was that the Force always strives toward balance. As the Jedi rise again, so will the Sith to challenge their power. It is as it has always been through the history of the galaxy. Palpatine may be gone, but the Force remains and so does the lure of its power to those who wield it. It would be naive to believe that the Sith are gone from the galaxy."

"Rey-,"

"Is but one Jedi, no matter how powerful she may be," Luke interrupted. "The Jedi were the protectors of the entire Republic, of democracy, and if they are to be that again, then they will need to be powerful enough to defend the entire galaxy against the reach of the Sith."

"You keep speaking as if I have some role to play in this," Ben challenged. "I don't see how, as I'm standing here with you now. My time has passed."

"Not yet."

A chill ran down Ben's spine at the new voice, and he could feel moisture sting at the corners of his eyes. He turned slowly and looked into his Mother's eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. For as much as he had put her through, he could still feel her love for him radiating from her.

"Mother," Ben only managed to choke out.

Leia, looking serene and truly at peace, glided forward and placed her palms on his cheeks. "Oh, Ben. I've waited so long to have my son back."

"I'm back," he managed to grit out, his voice wavering. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"You were alway my son. Even when you were lost," Leia stated. "The Force called you home, and you answered when you were needed the most."

"It's over now," Ben sighed.

"Your story isn't over yet, Ben," his Mother challenged. "Ben Solo hasn't had a chance to live his life yet."

"My life went to someone who deserved it more."

Leia smiled reverently at the mention of her student. "You gave your life to save Rey. Why?"

"Because she deserved to live," Ben answered without thought. "She was stronger than I was. She resisted what I couldn't."

"That wasn't the only reason. You did it because you love her."

Ben looked away, the truth of it clearly written on his face. There was no need for words to confirm it.

"You do," Leia repeated. "The Emperor tried to use your connection, but in the end it only brought you closer together and saved you both."

"A Jedi isn't supposed to love."

"Everyone loves, Ben, even Jedi," Leia countered. "There's no avoiding it, but we learn to not let it consume us. Don't be afraid to lose the things you love. Remember that those things remain with you, even if you cannot see them. I love my son, and Luke loves his nephew, but we have to let you go, just like you must let us go. Our time has passed now. You would be of much more use at Rey's side then we would be remaining as guides to her in the Force."

"What are you saying?" Ben questioned, only to suddenly feel Luke's presence behind him. His Master's hands were once again on Ben's shoulders and then he could feel a sudden rush of energy flowing into his body from where they connected. He quickly comprehended what was happening, looking down into his Mother's eyes. Their remaining connection to the Force was being siphoned into him, the same as he done for Rey. "Not for me."

"Yes, for you. A Mother's love for her son is everlasting," Leia smiled. "We are one with the Force, and the Force will be with you, always. Be what you were meant to be, Ben. Don't be afraid."

"You're a Jedi, Ben," Luke spoke again from behind him. "The Force is your ally, and a powerful ally it is. We will always be with you. Your Father will always be with you."

Other hooded figures began to appear around them, their hands reaching out towards Ben. One of the figures pulled back his hood, and Ben looked into the whole, youthful face of his grandfather. Anakin Skywalker's hand extended and landed on Luke's atop Ben's shoulder. "You did finish what I started, Ben…Anakin, not Vader. You helped bring down the Emperor. Now go restore the Jedi to what they were. Make them better. Undo the damage that I did."

"Go, Ben," Leia's voice ordered, her palms pressed against his chest, the Force streaming through her hands.

An overwhelming wave of energy filled him and he watched in an agonizing mix of heartbreak and comfort as his Mother's form dissipated into nothing. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the arms of the Force.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He sprung up as the first breath of air filled his lungs, gasping as he was born anew. The smell of smoke and dust invaded his senses. He opened his eyes and realized he was laying precariously positioned on a jagged piece of stone. He had returned to where he had died, the cavernous throne room in Exegol. The room had been obliterated and was in the process of completely disintegrating. The ceiling was collapsing, large pieces falling around him, too close for comfort. The cavern floor had broken apart, leaving gaping crevices in all directions that led into a pits of never ending darkness.

Ben looked down at himself. His restored body was without injury. The broken bones, scrapes and gashes were gone, but he was also uncomfortably without a stitch of clothing…apparently something the Force had not sought fit to provide. He carefully stood on his tilting piece of earth and looked for some way out of the crumbling cavern. The entrance he had come through was now completely gone, covered in piles of rubble. However, the rows of pews that the Sith followers previously filled had collapsed and formed a makeshift ramp that he could try to climb. He jumped carefully from one section of floor to other, until he found the corpse of one of Palpatine's guards.

Ben managed to scavenge a shirt, pants, and boots from the lifeless fighter whom Rey had effectively dispatched. Now more comfortable, and feeling much less exposed to the elements, he used the Force to guide him as he leaped across the throne room and up the fallen stands. He moved higher and higher until he finally found sky peaking through the rocks. The opening was a good distance away, but he believed he could make it. He crouched down, both palms flat on the ground. Breathing deeply, focusing, he pushed down with the Force and launched his body straight into the air. The ledge grew closer and closer, but suddenly his upward momentum began to slow until it was almost completely stalled.

With a desperate lunge, Ben threw his right arm out until his fingers gripped the ledge. He hung by an arm, swinging back and forth dangerously above a pit of jagged death, the muscles in his arm burning as they were strained to absolute capacity. Consciously choosing not to look down, he willed all of his strength into his arm, pulling just enough that he could swing his left hand onto the ledge. Finally having a good hold, he hoisted his body up and onto the planet surface. His eyes scanned the horizon and what he saw was a landscape of carnage. The Final Order destroyers had been decimated and their remains plunged into a grave of burning, twisted metal. Fires illuminated the sky, and Ben searched for any means off this horrible world.

By some twist of fate, the Emperor's lightning attack on the rebel fleet had stalled many of the their ships and forced them onto the ground. Many were damaged beyond any use, but eventually he stumbled onto an A-wing that had suffered only cosmetic damage. Ben slid into the cockpit and closed the canopy over his head. He breathed a relieved sigh as the engines kicked on with any resistance. The A-wing ascended slowly until it was hovering in the planet's atmosphere. Ben was about to accelerate, when a question confronted him that he could not answer.

"Where am I going?" He laughed to himself at the absurdity of it. But then he quickly realized that he was asking the wrong question completely. "Where is she?" He had not tried to reach out to her since the Emperor had drained their life-force through their bond. Would it still work? There was only one way to find out. Remaining hovered in the planet's atmosphere, Ben settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. He focused on his last image of Rey, her face flushed after their kiss. He felt the Force pushing and pulling him, guiding his senses across the galaxy, looking for its missing half. His eyes opened suddenly and he was staring at an endless expanse of desert, twin suns gleaming in the horizon.

"Tatooine."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben realized upon coming out of light speed that he had misjudged the condition of his new ship. It lurched to a staggering halt just outside Tatooine, the engines grinding unpleasantly. He looked behind him and could see flames beginning to erupt. The fire suppression systems did their job extinguishing the threat, but the ship continued to lull from side to side, the controls vibrating harshly in Ben's hands. It was quite obvious that the A-wing was on a one-way trip.

He reached out into the Force again, gently searching his feelings for Rey. He had neglected delving too deeply into their bond, shielding himself, not wanting to frighten her with what would clearly be an unexpected presence. She was in the Jundland Wastelands…he knew exactly where she was. He steered his flailing ship through the giant dunes, across a giant wasteland of nothingness. It was odd. He had never really given any deep thought to his family origins, beyond their well-known feats of Anakin the legendary Jedi Knight and Darth Vader the Sith Lord. This was where it all started. A truly humble beginning for the name Skywalker.

It didn't take him long to find the familiar sight of the Falcon, resting beside what had been his Uncle's home once. Sighing gratefully, he brought the A-wing to a less than graceful landing some distance away. Popping the canopy, he extricated himself from the cockpit, the blaring heat of Tatooine an almost physical assault on his senses. His boots sunk into the sand, and he took a moment to gather himself. There was no obvious sign of Rey, so he trudged to the abandoned homestead. The sand was well in the process of reclaiming the moisture farm. He took it in for a moment, only long enough to realize that she was not there.

He cautiously approached the Falcon, unsure if Rey had come alone, or whether one of her ever present companions had accompanied her. The gangplank was down, and Ben took that as an unintended invitation to enter. He was overcome with memories of his Father as he made his way properly onto the legendary ship. A short time ago, that would have driven him mad with anger, with resentment, but now the only thing it brought him was peace. The memory of his Father had been what ultimately brought him back from the edge of darkness. Ben's hands skimmed along the hull of the Falcon, more and more memories that he had repressed or distorted in his hatred came to him.

As he turned towards the cockpit, it was not Rey whom he met, but what he could only describe as a shocked, irate wookiee. Chewbacca looked at him for a tense moment, his eyes bulging, rage blossoming, before the beast gave a fearsome growl. Ben was soon fighting for air, as Chewbacca's giant hands squeezed down on on his windpipe. Ben felt his feet leave the ground, the wookiee pinning him against the wall.

"Chewie," Ben managed to squeak out with what minuscule amount of oxygen was getting to his lungs. "Please." The wookiee was clearly not in any mood for listening to reason, and instead stepped back, launching Ben handily against the wall, repeatedly.

He was on his way to losing consciousness when another voice called behind them. "Chewie! That is enough. Let him go!" The wookiee looked back at Rey, objection clear in his eyes. However, something must have passed between the two, Chewbacca conceding, and instead using Ben as human rag doll. Ben's body flew into the other side of the ship, landing in heap, facedown on the floor.

"What has gotten into you?" An incredulous Rey berated Chewie. "You can't just strangle trespassers and stowaways." An indignant Chewie growled again, this time in quite some length. Then everything went silent, except for the pulsing in Ben's head as the air rushed back into his system. The silence stretched on for moments, until he managed to push himself to his knees. His back was still to Rey, surprisingly nervous. Steeling his emotions, he pushed himself up, turned around and looked into the shocked eyes that were the only thing he ever wanted to see again.

Rey's eyes were open wide, unblinking, her jaw hanging in shock. Ben could only look on in wonder as he finally had the opportunity to look at her without a clouded mind and his impending death approaching. He had been granted a gift by the Force, and would not squander it away, not this time. "Rey," he whispered, the effort to say the single word winding him.

She shook her head, disbelief still evident in her expression. "No…no. I saw Ben disappear. I saw him die."

"You did," Ben confirmed, chancing a step forward. "I died and became one with the Force."

"Then how are you here in front of me?" Rey's voice was broken. "You look real, not just a ghost…not like Luke appeared to me."

"The Jedi transferred their connection to the Force to me…my Mother, Luke, my grandfather. They told me Ben Solo's story wasn't over. That I have things that I need to set right."

Rey came closer, her eyes still shining, but a smile beginning to stretch her lips. She reached up and touched his cheek. "You're real. You're actually here. Why couldn't I feel you through our connection?"

"I was blocking it," Ben explained, now regretful of having concealed himself. "I wanted to tell you in person, not through the bond. I did dip into it to find out where you were. Speaking of which, why are you on Tatooine?"

"I was returning your Mother's and Uncle's lightsaber's to where they belonged. Though, had I known you were alive, I may have asked before I submerged them under tons of sand."

"No, I understand," Ben replied. For the first time since his return, he realized he was without a lightsaber again. For as much as he had relied on it during his life, it did make him feel vulnerable not having it. "I see you've crafted one of your own. May I?"

Rey unclipped her saber from her belt and placed in his hand. The hilt was different, unlike any he had seen before. Instead of a traditional vertical activation switch, Rey's was a horizontal wheel. He switched it on and a blade of gleaming yellow came forth. The lightsaber was certainly unique. He spun it in his hand several times, getting a feel for it's weight. It was a fine construction, though it's length was shorter than he preferred. Powering it off once again, he surrendered it back to Rey. "This is impressive work. Where did you find the crystal?"

"It turns out I'm friends with a former spice runner who has other friends in less than desirable places. Apparently, it's easy enough to acquire things if you know the right people…or the wrong people in this case."

"It's been some time since I crafted a saber, but it's seems necessary now. Perhaps you would be willing to put me in touch with these friends."

"It can probably be arranged," Ray answered. "Though, I probably won't be able to tell Poe who it's for. I believe the last time you two met, you kidnapped him and broke into his mind."

Ben frowned. This part of coming back he had not had enough time to contemplate fully. He had done horrible things, been affiliated with a group that had destroyed planets, hurt people who were close to Rey…people who he would not be able to avoid. "That was unfortunate. I wish I could take it back, but I can't change it. The truth is, I was so focused on getting back to you, that I don't know how this is going to work. How do I go back into a society that only knows me as a monster?"

"We show them that's not who you are," Rey responded, strongly. "You're Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is gone. It may not easy, but we'll do it together, Ben. We'll put things right. We'll restore the Jedi to what they once were."

"Together," Ben repeated. The memory of the final moments in the throne room on Exegol resurfaced once more, and he stepped closer to Rey, drawn to her like nothing ever before. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Chewbacca was still standing off to the side, bloodlust likely still on his mind, but frankly he didn't care in the least. Hand rising slowly, he cupped the base of Rey's head, cradling it as his lips descended onto hers for the second time. This time the shock of it was gone, and he poured every ounce of feeling he could into it. Rey was hesitant at first, but then her own hands were in his hair, pulling him down harder.

Where he had been purposefully avoiding their connection earlier, now he embraced fully, letting the Force flow through them like a conduit. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, more than his dalliances with the dark side had ever made him feel. As they separated, Ben felt the Force all around, could sense it caress every object surrounding them. Looking back at Rey, he decided he would put his faith in her. They would take it a step at a time. A staccato growl from their side drew their attention, Chewbacca staring at them, arms crossed in consternation.

"I think we need to find a way past this, Chewie," Rey said, stepping away from Ben, who reluctantly allowed her out his grasp. "You can't try to kill him anymore. We're going to need your help to build trust with others."

Chewie certainly looked like he disagreed with that notion. Ben tentatively moved towards the wookiee, hands in front in supplication. "I know what my Father meant to you, Chewbacca. I can't take back what I've done. I wish I could, desperately. You need to know though, he was the one who brought me back to the light. My Mother and Father saved me from what I was. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, or your trust right away. I just want a chance to prove it to you."

"Think about what Han and Leia would have wanted, Chewie," Rey pleaded. "They gave everything to bring Ben back. They wouldn't want you to take revenge in their name. They'd want you to help guide him, just like you did for them all those years." Rey's words had more of an impact than his own, as the wookiee's countenance changed, becoming more relaxed. He gave a short growl, then pushed past them into the cockpit.

"What did he say?" Ben questioned.

"He said he'll give you a chance."

"Was that really what he said, or has it been filtered for my benefit?"

"I paraphrased slightly, but the sentiment was the same," Rey smiled. Shortly after Chewie's exit, the engines on the Falcon flared on.

"Where are we going?" Ben inquired.

"Chandrilla," Rey stated. "The Resistance has called for a council of representatives of systems to discuss the reformation of the Republic."

"And who's currently in charge?"

"Leia left Poe in command of the Resistance. He's technically in charge now, but whether or not he wants to be involved in the political side of things, I have my doubts. He tends to be more shoot first, questions later."

"He's an outstanding pilot, I'll give him that," Ben conceded. "What of the other one? FN2187?"

"He goes by Finn now, actually," Rey corrected, giving him a slight frown. "You almost killed him on Starkiller Base, you know?"

"Not to sound insensitive, but I was surprised he lived. The strike should have been fatal. I'm relieved that it didn't."

"There may have been a reason it didn't," Rey explained. "Before I left, Finn confided in me that he can feel the Force."

"Truly?" Ben asked.

"He said he's felt like something was always there within him, but he always ignored it and tried to push it away. Now, he said it's come to the point where he can't. He said he felt it through the Force when I died on Exegol."

"Hmm…" Ben started, putting pieces together in his head.

"What is it?"

"It's just funny how things make so much sense later once you have all the details," Ben noted. "When we were on Jakku to retrieve the map to Ach To, there was a moment where I sensed Finn's thoughts, his turmoil over what he was being asked to do. He was projecting so strongly through the Force that I could sense it, though at the time I wrote it off as my own sensitivity to picking up other's feelings. Then, on Starkiller, he surprisingly wielded a lightsaber without severing his own limbs. I underestimated him. It's one thing to simply turn on and hold a lightsaber, but to be coordinated enough to fight with it requires foresight that a non-Force user can't manage."

"I mean to train him," Rey stated, though she looked at him hesitantly.

"Good. He should be trained," Ben agreed.

"Why is that?"

"Luke sent me back with a reminder and a warning," Ben replied, reminiscing on their brief reunion. "The Emperor may be dead, but that doesn't mean the Sith are gone. The Force is in a constant push and pull between dark and light. Luke wanted me to make sure that we were prepared for when the Sith attempt to rise again. The two of us can't protect the galaxy alone. We'll need others to stand with us."

"I've never trained anyone before," Rey worried. "The truth is, I've barely been trained myself. Your Mother did her best, but I've only studied a few ancient texts."

"We'll do it together," Ben promised, taking her hand again, which she easily allowed. "Those old books you have aren't the only records left of the Jedi. The Empire and the First Order had vaults with relics from before the purge. We'll need to retrieve them, but it will be a first step, in our training and with others we locate who have the potential. Our power is unique, but there is more to the Force then just strength. A Jedi's training never ends."

"Everything lately has been whirlwind," Rey lamented. "I want to better understand what I am…to truly understand it."

"And you will. The Jedi will rise again, Rey."


	3. Chapter 3

The gentle hum of the Falcon as it traveled through hyperspace was like a balm to Ben's healing soul. It was quiet enough that he could practically detect each of the Falcon's systems as they did their jobs, some clearly better than others. There had been some modifications to the ship since the last time he had seen it, but for the most part it was the same…including temperamental wookiee co-pilot. Ben, seated behind the dejarik table, absentmindedly ran his hand over the board, almost tempted to turn it on and watch the holographic pieces do battle. However, his attention was pulled away by the sight of Rey reentering the room carrying two steaming cups.

"Tea or caf?" She asked, taking a seat across from him, gesturing between her two hands. "I'm not actually certain how long either have been festering on the ship. Stocking the galley hasn't been high on the priority list lately. Pick your poison…possibly literally."

"Tea," he bemusedly replied, relieving her of the burden in her left hand. He lifted the cup to his lips, the steam filling his nostrils with a pleasant earthly aroma, before taking a tentative sip. It was lacking sugar, but the warmth had a calming effect as it went down. Satisfied that he had not been sickened, Rey took a sip of her own, nodding in approval.

They both sat in silence, taking occasional sips from their cups. Eventually Rey broke it. "I still can't believe this is real…that we're sitting across from each other right now. Watching you die…it was the worst thing I've ever felt. It was like a part of me was lost. Did you know…did you know when you did it, that it would kill you?"

"I knew," Ben responded, looking straight at her. "To give life to another requires a sacrifice. It's one thing to heal an injury, but when I found you…you were gone. The life had left you, completely. The price was clear and…I wanted to pay it."

"But why?"

"Search your feelings, Rey. Search our bond. You know why. You know why I wanted you to take my hand those times I asked."

"Love…you love me. I can feel it."

"I do," Ben confirmed. "I wouldn't take anything back about that decision. Knowing that you were going to be ok…I was at peace…for the first time in many years. The fact that I had enough life left in me to kiss you…was more than I could have asked for in return."

"What does it mean for us now? How does this work?"

"We can't ignore it," Ben noted. "The bond isn't going away and…I don't want it to go away. I love you, Rey. The Jedi did their best to ignore such feelings, to suppress them, but it was a mistake. We won't make the same mistake…no living in fear of what might be or what could happen. I know now what lies ahead after this life ends, and I'm not afraid of it."

"To confront fear, is the destiny of a Jedi," Rey stated. "Luke told me that before I went to face Palpatine."

"Yeah, well he had his moments," Ben grinned. He held his hand out, looking at her expectantly. "I hope this time you'll take it."

Rey instantly reached out and took it. "No hesitation this time." Chewbacca's voice echoing in from the cockpit interrupted them. "We're almost to Chandrilla."

"I was born there, you know?" Ben asked. "On Chandrila."

Rey shook her head. "No, I had no idea. Are you going to be okay returning?"

"As long as they don't arrest me and lock me in a cell," he smirked, trying to cover his actual worry at the possibility. "I lived there a long time ago. I only have bits and pieces of memories now."

"That won't happen, Ben," Rey promised. "I'm not going to let it. If that is what they want, then we'll go somewhere else. We'll find a better place to rebuild the Jedi Order."

"I have faith," Ben nodded. "We'll figure it out…whatever comes."

"I have an idea as to what would be a good start."

"What's that?"

"Don't show up wearing the uniform of an Imperial Guard to meet my friends. There should be something in the crew quarters that you can scavenge.

"I thought you were the scavenger," Ben laughed.

"Not for men's clothing," Rey quipped back, rising from her seat. "Meet us in the cockpit when you're ready."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ben tried not to grimace as he shifted uncomfortably in the clothing that he had managed to pull together from the crew quarters. He didn't know much about Dameron or Finn, but he was certainly larger than both. He doubted he could bend in the pants he found, and the tan, woven shirt he had procured felt like it would shred if he decided to flex a single muscle. Luckily, he also found a traveling cloak to throw over it all and hide his discomfort.

He walked into the cockpit just as Rey, who had retaken the controls from Chewie, brought them out of lightspeed. The beautiful swirls of browns, greens, and blues that made up the surface of Chandrila came into view. Ben took the seat behind Rey as she brought them down through the atmosphere into a swathe of thick, white clouds. A crackling sound over the comms gave way to a male voice.

"This is Hanna City Spaceport Ground Control. Please identify yourself."

Rey reached down and pushed on the comms. "This is Rey Skywalker piloting the Millennium Falcon. We're requesting clearance to land in the Spaceport."

Rey must have realized that her pronouncement had puzzled Ben, because she turned around and her seat to stare back at him. "Sorry, didn't have a chance to ask you about that. We'll talk about it later, yeah?"

"Sure," Ben replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Millennium Falcon, you are cleared for landing in the Spaceport," ground control voiced over the comms. "Please proceed to hangar 12, landing pad 4. Please register with the hangar agent upon landing. Enjoy your visit to Hanna City."

"Confirmed, thank you," Rey responded, swooping the Falcon down into the bustling spaceport, avoiding incoming and outgoing traffic, which was considerable for the busy city. The hangars were situated stacked on one another in large towers, all connected by various walkways to the main terminal. They quickly located Hangar 12, pulling the Falcon into a gentle landing on pad 4. As Rey powered down the Falcon, she turned to him, looking at him expectantly. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

It took them a good hour to secure the Falcon, check in with the hangar agent, and find a transport to take them to the living quarters that had been secured for the Resistance members and the arriving representatives for the council. The apartment complex wasn't shabby at all. It looked expensive, luxurious even, something Ben was not used to. Living so long on First Order ships, things tended to be practical in nature, no matter his position.

They entered the complex, which opened into a large, welcoming atrium. The place was alive with activity, and Ben silently pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He doubted anyone would actually be able to discern who he was…who he had formerly been…but it was better to not take that chance in such a public place. Causing a panic was the last thing he wanted. They passed by a busy bar, where Ben could see monitors showing various news programs. All of them seemed to be focused on the lingering battles with remnants of the First Order and the meetings to take place on Chandrila.

The apartment lifts were completely transparent circular tubes, which made the rising passengers appear as if they were floating through the air. The three of them boarded and were taken up to the fifth floor, where Rey directed them to exit. She turned to Chewie before they could go any further. "Chewie, would you get Poe and Finn and bring them to my room?" Chewie looked at her skeptically, but gave her an accepting nod.

"I think it's best we get introductions out of the way," Rey told him as Chewie left on his reluctant task.

"It won't get easier the longer we wait," Ben agreed, already beginning to prepare himself for what was assured to be an unpleasant reunion for everyone involved. The two continued on until they came to a door that must have been Rey's. She entered a code into the locking mechanism to the right, and the door disappeared into the wall, revealing a spacious, well-decorated living area. The door shut behind them, and Ben finally felt secure enough to remove his cloak. Rey looked at him and raised her brow, clearly fighting a smile.

"Don't laugh. It isn't my fault you have tiny friends." He walked further into the room, admiring the layout. In addition to the living area that was outfitted with a couch and several arm chairs, there was a small kitchen and dining area, and a bathroom in the hall that looked like it led to a bedroom. The most striking feature was the curved window overlooking the cityscape.

"I'm sorry," Rey stated, drawing his attention away from the view and back to her.

"About?"

"The name thing. I should have told you earlier."

"I was surprised. Where did that come from?"

Rey took a seat on one of the sleek arm chairs. He neglected to join her, instead staying with his back leaning against the window. "While I was on Tatooine, at Luke's home, an old woman who had known Luke's family came and asked me who I was." Rey stopped, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "I had no idea what to say. I've spent all this time searching for who I was, for who my family was, and I don't think I ever thought that the answer would be so terrible that I couldn't repeat it to anyone. How do you explain to someone that you're Rey Palpatine? I'm the granddaughter of a Sith Lord who destroyed the Jedi and the Republic."

"That was him, not you," Ben interrupted, moving to sit across from her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your parents were Palpatines too, and they died to protect you from him."

Rey smiled at the mention of her parents. "I know. I can picture them now, and I know they loved me. I'm proud of them, that they were my parents. I wouldn't be here now otherwise…but I never really got to know them. Luke, Leia…they were the closest thing I've had to parental figures. They made me feel like family. So when the old woman asked me my name, I decided to be a Skywalker to honor them…Rey Skywalker. Is that okay? They were actually your family, so I won't use it if you think I'm overstepping-"

"Rey!" Ben stopped her rambling. "It's fine." He stood and moved to kneel before her, taking her hand. "You may not be a Skywalker in blood, but you've earned the right to use the Skywalker name more than anyone. Though…"

"What? What is it?" Rey asked, worried at his hesitation.

Ben smirked, and his lightness put her at ease. "It seems with your self-imposed adoption by both my Mother and my Uncle, that also makes you both my adopted sister and cousin. People are certainly going to talk."

"Why?"

"Well things may get odd when they see me do this." Ben reached up and brought her lips to his, enjoying the surprised 'yip' that came from her throat as they connected again. He found his hands sliding up her the sides of her thighs and up to the small of her back, but stopped his advance when her heard the locking mechanism on the door sound.

"What the hell?"

Ben's head turned just in time to see Dameron and Finn staring at him with their mouths agape, hands reaching for the blasters on their hips. Rey had by that point sprung upright, knocking Ben back on his heels. He reached out through the Force, pushing both of his would-be killers against the wall, unable to move.

"Poe, Finn…please stop," Rey ordered.

"How is he here?" Finn asked, fighting against his invisible restraints. "He's supposed to be dead."

"And what is with the kissing? Why is kissing happening right now?" Poe asked, incredulous at the scene. "You go to Tatooine for a minute and come back with Kylo Ren…who again, is supposed to be dead…attached to your lips. Did he do the Force thing on your mind?"

"Calm down, the both of you, or I'm going to do the Force thing on _your_ minds," Rey stated, standing in front of them. "There is a very long, and very unbelievable explanation for all of this, and we are all going to sit down like civilized people and discuss it. Is that clear?" The two Resistance Generals glowered at her, before looking at each other and nodding. "Good boys. Though, I think I will take these to avoid temptation." The blasters on their sides flew through the air and disappeared down the hall, well out of sight.

Seeing that both men were disarmed, Ben released his hold on them. He and Rey took seats next to each other on the couch, while Finn took a seat in one of the arm chairs. Ben and Rey looked at each other in confusion as Poe breezed past them all into the kitchen. He scoured through the cabinets until he found a fancy looking bottle with an amber liquid inside. Poe examined it closely before nodding to himself in satisfaction. He liberally poured an equal measure of the liquid into two cups. Handing one of the cups to Finn, he took the seat next to him.

"What is this?" Finn questioned. He hesitantly brought the cup to his nose, but recoiled at the strength.

"Correllian whiskey," Poe answered, taking a good sized swig from his cup, grimacing as it went down his throat. "Just drink it, Finn. I have a feeling we may need the whole damn bottle before this is through." Finn looked nervously at the cup before seeming to gather his composure, throwing the whole thing back in one shot. Ben watched with amusement as the man's eye's bulged and he began to cough. Whiskey was not exactly a staple of a stormtrooper's diet. Dameron patted him on the back. "Maybe next time ease into it, pal."

"It's growing on me," Finn choked, regaining himself. Finally under control, he looked at Ben and Rey expectantly. "So, that explanation any time now would be good."

Rey looked at him for support, and Ben nodded his head. "Right," Rey stated. "So it starts with this bond…"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Ben and Rey had finished their long, complicated, explanation of the events that had transpired between them, including his own resurrection, the sky outside was darkening and the bottle of Corellian Whiskey that Poe had opened was down to its last drops, a cup now in the hands of all four of the room's occupants. He and Rey were still relatively composed, while Finn was reclined back in his chair and Poe sat slumped forwards, elbows on knees and head in his hands.

"I hear all the things you're saying," Poe muttered, shaking his head. "I get it, you saved Rey, and we're beyond thankful for that. But what about Hosnian Prime, what about Lor San Tekka, what about all the Resistance fighters who lost their lives standing up to the First Order? How do we forget that?"

"I'm not asking you to forget them…the people you've lost," Ben sighed. "I can't deny that I killed people personally, or was part of the travesties that the First Order inflicted. I just wish you could understand that the person who did those things wasn't really me, not as I am now. That wasn't Ben Solo. The dark side of the Force is like a seductive parasite. It feeds on your fears and promises you things to the point you become a different person, incapable of perceiving things as they really are. Snoke…Palpatine…they were playing games with my head from the time I was a boy, driving a wedge between me and my family. It's not so simple as making a choice to be good or bad, Poe. It just took a long time for me to find someone strong enough to push me to where I was supposed to go." Ben turned and looked at Rey pointedly, and she smiled in return.

"Ben gave his life once, and he shouldn't have to pay it again, or languish in a prison," Rey pleaded. "There is so much good he could still do for the galaxy. The Jedi would not have sent him back if they didn't believe it."

"What do you think of all this?" Poe asked Finn.

Finn looked startled for a second at being put on the spot, but then looked at Poe hesitantly. "Uh, before I give my opinion on anything, I should probably come clean about something." He glanced at Rey momentarily, a silent conversation passing between them before she gave him a supportive nod.

"What is it?" Poe pushed.

"I'm like them," Finn stated.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that."

"I can feel the Force. I'm like them."

Poe leaned back in his chair. "So this was the big thing you needed to tell Rey in private I take it?

"Yeah."

"Well, that's great I guess. I'm not sure I see how it's relevant to this conversation right now and what happens to Supreme Leader here."

"Poe," Rey chastised, frowning at his jab. Ben reached over and placed a hand on her knee. He could handle the name calling.

"It is relevant," Finn continued. "I believe him, Poe. It's disconcerting to have these feelings that you can't explain…voices in your head telling you things are going to happen. It scared me for a long time, to the point I did my best to convince myself it wasn't there. I can't imagine having to grow up with Snoke or Paplatine adding their nonsense to that. If Rey vouches for him now, then I support her. We owe her that much. I'll give him…Solo…a chance."

"Well, that's wonderful," Poe muttered, sarcasm clear in his tone. "Let's all hold hands now. I hear everything you're saying, Rey, and with everything we've been through, you have my support…you know that. It's just not that easy."

"I didn't expect it would be," Rey noted.

"Look, I'm willing to do whatever I can to help you guys," Poe continued. "That being said, making Ben Solo's return common knowledge right now would be a mistake. I doubt most people would even know about Ben's circumstances, let alone what he looked like without the mask, but there are people in the Resistance who do. Feelings are fresh right now, so I can guarantee that they would want to see his head roll or locked in cell for eternity."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Rey promised. "We would leave before that happened."

"The galaxy needs you Rey…it needs the Jedi. Luke and Leia aren't here any longer." Poe responded. "The truth is, it may be better if you were to lay low for awhile. Find somewhere to establish yourselves. You can serve the Republic without needing to be under its thumb. I'll be able to get you the resources you need."

"How would you do that?" Ben asked.

"Nothing is official yet, but it seems clear that the new government to be formed will have a majority of the systems' support for the formation of a standing military…navy and ground forces. I've been approached about taking on the leadership position."

"Do you mean to accept it?" Rey inquired.

"Truthfully, I hadn't planned on it," Poe confessed. "However, given these recent developments, I will. I'll have full oversight of operations and disposition of resources. Which means I can offer my support to you and you'll be able to support the Republic without the Jedi being under the control of the Senate or having to play political games. I'll deal with that headache. Maybe that changes down the line when enough time has passed, but I know your aims are to of help, not to get notoriety."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked. "I don't want you to be in a position that you don't want to be in. You deserve to have peace just as much as the rest of us Poe."

"I would have been bored after doing nothing for awhile," Poe smiled.

"Probably would end up running spice again," Finn snickered.

Poe playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Would you get over that already? Anyway, it's not like I'm going to be stuck in one place. I'll be traveling the galaxy seeing to recruiting and training operations…no clones this time. We'll only be taking volunteer soldiers for paid career positions."

"Given our history, I'd understand your hesitation to heed my advice, but you should move quickly to organize a substantial fleet," Ben stated.

"Oh, why is that?" Poe asked.

"Because Palpatine had decades to operate without any check on his activities," he responded. "He couldn't have built that fleet he put together without powerful connections, without resources. To believe that the Sith are gone would be a horrible mistake. It may make them even more dangerous now. Factions that were only kept at bay because of the Emperor may seek to ascend on their own."

"That also doesn't take into account that the Emperor was employing cloning technology," Ray lamented. "There's no saying what else is out there that we don't know about."

"Well… that's terrifying," Poe sighed. "So much for all those good feelings."

"What of the remnants of the First Order?" Ben continued. "I saw reports on our way in showing skirmishes with them."

"The Core World systems have almost all removed any remaining First Order presence," Finn answered. "We're still getting reports of activity in the Outer Rim, but we believe most have retreated back into the Unknown Regions."

"Whatever leadership structure they had has been broken," Poe added. "They aren't operating with any cohesion at this point, so we should be able to neutralize any small force that wants to make trouble. Some of the Outer Rim planets who were profiting from the First Order may still be sympathetic to them. We'll have to be on the look out for that."

"I can provide intel on some of the locations where they may have retreated to," Ben offered. "I can't say with certainty whether it will bear any fruit, as I wasn't privy to all administrative matters, but they could be good leads. As for the Unknown Regions, I won't be able to provide much, without access to First Order navigational charts. The routes were hazardous, to say the least. Trying to locate them without those charts would be suicide. Though, I do have plans as to how to acquire them."

"How would that be?" Poe asked.

"As I told Rey, after the fall of the Jedi and rise of the Empire, the Temple on Coruscant was stripped and certain artifacts were locked away in vaults by the Emperor. We mean to locate the vaults and retrieve them."

"How does that help with acquiring the navigational charts?" Finn pressed.

"After the Battle of Hoth, the Empire built a base and prison on Hoth," Ben continued. "It was abandoned after the Empire fell, but the First Order repurposed it for their own use. The base is built beneath the planet surface, and I know for certain there is a secure vault built even further below the base. Snoke kept it guarded at all times. Several shipments of kyber crystals were removed from Ilum as it was transitioned to Starkiller Base and moved to the vault."

"What kind of protections are on the vault?" Rey asked.

"Elite soldiers," Ben answered, "hand-picked by Snoke. Likely from the same stock as his Praetorian Guards. As to our ability to actually open the vault, that's hard to say. I doubt any of my former credentials would be able to open it. I'm sure they were been wiped from the system by Pryde after the Emperor sensed my defection. It may take a code breaker to get in."

"We can find a code breaker," Poe noted, waving his hand dismissively. "Still waiting to hear about the navigational charts."

"Are you always this obnoxious?" Ben frowned. Confidence was one thing, overbearing cockiness was another.

"Usually," Rey muttered from beside him.

"Hey!" Poe exclaimed, mock hurt on his face. "You start doing kissy face with former lord of darkness here, and all of a sudden we're just fodder for insults."

"They've only insulted you," Finn noted, which drew a look of betrayal from Poe.

"So far. Can we get back on track? Navigational charts," Poe stated.

"There was a branch of First Order intelligence that operated out of the Hoth base. Their systems would certainly have copies of the charts, along with many other things that would probably be useful in some capacity."

"Sounds promising," Poe admitted. "It'll take some planning though. I've had enough of this sneaking into heavily manned enemy ships and bases on a whim and a prayer. We'll need ships and a support force… people we can trust. Especially given Solo's presence."

"Your concern is noted, Dameron," Ben smirked.

"Don't get used to it. Anyway, this is going to have to wait until after the council here is concluded. At least a few days or week. Politicians like to hear themselves talk."

"It's fine," Rey stated. "Ben needs to construct a new lightsaber, and it will give us some time to explore possible locations to reform the Order."

"Good," Poe nodded. "Like I said, I'll make sure you have whatever you need. Money, supplies, I'll make it happen."

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask for one thing you might lament parting with," Rey said.

"What's that?"

"Finn," Rey answered, looking at the man in question, who jolted to attention at his name being mentioned.

"Me?" Finn questioned.

"We're going to train you," Rey advised. "There's no need to hide what you are anymore, Finn. There can't be a Jedi Order with just Ben and I."

"Huh," Finn breathed out, before his expression brightened. "That's great." He looked over to Poe, whose feelings were clearly mixed on their parting. "You going to be able hold things down without me?"

"I'll survive," Poe stated. "BB-8 will keep me company. He's not much of a drinking companion, but he keeps me out of scrapes. You need to go do what you were destined to do. We'll be seeing each other plenty. Though, if you get tired of playing third-wheel to these two, I'll have a command position waiting for you."

"Oh, there will be ground rules on that front," Finn warned, looking over at Ben and Rey. "At least until we find a bunch of other attractive female Jedi trainees. When do I get my lightsaber?"

"We'll discuss it later," Rey placated. "We should probably plan to leave in the morning tomorrow. Unless you need us for anything, Poe?"

"I'll manage," Poe responded. "We'll get you situated in the morning. Tonight, however, is still young. Come on, Finn. We're out of booze, and we need to go celebrate your Jedi trainee status. We'll show these pompous Chandrilans how proper drinking is done."

"I'm a Chandrillan," Ben informed the Resistance General, who was already halfway to the door.

Poe opened the door, but turned and looked back. "Like I said, pompous Chandrillans." Just as the last word left Poe's lips, Ben stealthily waved his hand. The door shut again quickly, just as Poe moved to step out. His head bounced off the door, and he groaned, grabbing for his nose. "Son of a bitch," he moaned. "Unfair. This Force stuff sucks." He opened the door once again, escaping from further danger.

The three remaining in the room held silent for a few moments, waiting until Poe was out of earshot, until they broke out into laughter. Ben watched as Finn slowly stood from his chair. "Don't tell him I laughed. He'll pout about it forever. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Go have fun, Finn," Rey ordered. "You're training hasn't started yet. And don't let Poe end up on the news for some embarrassing reason that creates an international incident."

"I'll try," Finn chuckled, following Poe's path out of the apartment. The door shut behind him.

Ben looked over at Rey, who was looking at him expectantly. "What?" He asked.

"That went well, I thought."

"I guess they'll grow on me."

"I appreciate the effort," Rey said, standing. "Come on. Let's get you out of those clothes."

"What?!" Ben choked. His mind immediately leaped to inappropriate places…her inappropriate places.

"I meant into something that fits, Ben," she clarified, though Ben was absolutely certain he could see the mirth behind her eyes.

"Sure you did," Ben huffed, getting up to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

He had not managed to sleep that night. They had packed bags of clothing and supplies for their journey, before Rey had begged off, saying she was tired. While Ben had wanted to follow her into the bedroom, he had let her go, not wanting to push things in such a short amount of time. He had laid down on the couch in the living area, but found that he wasn't the least bit tired. Maybe it was his recent restoration to the the land of the living, but he felt as if he could run for miles. His connection to Force was like it had never been…clear and pure. For so long his thoughts had always been focused inwards, but now…now he could sense everything around him.

Instead of sleeping, he had knelt before the apartment's grand window, meditating and becoming familiar with his new appreciation of the light. No matter how far his mind drifted though, he could still feel the tendrils connecting him the woman in the other room. She was always there, a comforting presence. Hours passed, until eventually he could feel Rey stirring. He didn't move from his trance, even as she approached from behind him.

"How long have you been down there?" She asked.

"Most of the night," he replied, finally opening his eyes and turning to look at her. She had thrown on a dark brown traveling cloak, lightsaber just peaking out on her hip, and her pack was thrown over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

Ben pushed himself until he was standing. "Quite the opposite," he smiled.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you being so pleasant is a little disconcerting. All of the broodiness is gone."

"Should I bring it back?"

She walked over and took his hand. "No. I'll get used to it."

"I appreciate the sacrifice." The last word hung in the air between, its meaning so much more because they had already sacrificed so much for each other. They enjoyed each other's touch for a moment before Ben continued. "Have you given any thought as to where we're actually going?"

"We need to obtain the crystals first," Rey reminded. "Poe's friend is a smuggler. She'll probably be able to give us a lead on where to find more."

"Then where? Where's home for us?"

"I don't really know," Rey confessed. "Not Jakku. I think I've had enough desert for a lifetime. I want to be somewhere green…somewhere with water at every turn…with food that tastes good and doesn't just keep you alive for another day."

"It's sounds like you want paradise," Ben grinned.

"I guess it depends on your perspective. When you grow up living like I did, many places would probably qualify as paradise. Truthfully, I don't know much about the galaxy…the vast amounts of systems out there. It was never much of a priority for me. My only source of knowledge were the scavengers that came and went off of Jakku. Where do you think we should go?"

"There's endless possibilities," Ben started, thinking of the places he had been in his relatively short, yet complicated life. "If we're to be of use to the Republic, then it would make sense to stay closer to the Core…maybe somewhere not so populated though. Operating in some seclusion would be best. The Jedi will always have targets on their back."

"What about planets that were significant to the Jedi, then?" Rey asked. Quickly she added, "but were also pleasant to live on."

"That narrows it down," Ben frowned. "Coruscant obviously doesn't fit the criteria for paradise…Tython maybe?"

"Why is Tython significant?"

"The presence of the Force is supposed to be especially potent there," Ben explained. "The Jedi called it home millenniums ago. The only thing left of them now is ruins, but still."

"Would we be welcome there?"

"Probably not by everyone, but I'm sure that would be the case most places. No one is loved by everyone," he stated. "Anyway, it's mostly just home to immigrants now. They've created settlements on the planet. There isn't any recognized government. It would probably be easy to blend in without drawing too much attention to ourselves. We don't have to advertise what we're doing there."

"It sounds promising," Rey admitted. "I'm willing to give it a chance."

"See, that wasn't so difficult," Ben noted. Just then, the door to the apartment opened, and a rough looking Poe staggered in.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Long night?" Rey questioned, humor lacing her tone.

"You could say that," Poe responded. "Though the Force didn't help our pal Finn much. He'll probably be out for awhile. He was hanging off of his couch drooling so I had Chewie put him on the Falcon, otherwise he wouldn't be going anywhere today."

"What did you do to him?" Rey interrogated.

Poe held his hands up. "Hey, he's a grown man. He didn't have to keep drinking the things I was handing him. He'll be fine…after he's violently ill for an hour or two, but fine. Back to important things. The Falcon is fully loaded with supplies to last you a good while. I fronted you as much in credits as I was able to get my hands on with the short notice. There will be more to come…" Poe trailed off, looking pointedly at Ben.

"What? What is it?" Ben questioned, uncomfortable with the solider's stare.

"Leia," Poe stated, and Ben felt a pull inside him at the mention of his mother's name, but it did not cause him pain or anger as it had in the past. "She was an important person for a long time, and she had assets in her name. You would obviously be the beneficiary of all that, but that requires certain explanations. I'll work on that without giving away too much to the administrators. When I do, I'll see that everything makes its way to you."

"Thank you," Ben answered, though the money itself meant little to him. He would put it towards the causes his mother felt were important.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get sentimental on me now. I'm still going through the phase where I wonder why the hell we're standing in the same room with each other."

"Likewise," Ben quipped.

"Great," Rey interjected. "Now that we've established the obvious that you're equally uncomfortable with the other, maybe we can move on. Poe, do you know where Zorri is? I need a smuggler's knowledge on where I can locate more kyber crystals."

"Tried to get her to stick around, but she's not much for sitting still," Poe sighed. "She'll miss me eventually and come back. She was on her way to Naboo. She's trying to restart her spice running game up again, after what the First Order did to Kjimi…those bastards."

Ben tensed at the mention of Naboo. While the Force had done the extraordinary in restoring him to life, it now seemed to want to test him at every turn. Naboo held so many ties for both he and for Rey. His grandmother had been a beloved Queen and Senator from the planet, eventually killed by her own husband, Vader. And of course, the man who had turned Anakin, the man who had essentially put the self-fulfilling prophecy of Padme's death into motion, hailed from the same place. He doubted that Rey was even aware of her Grandfather's history. That task would fall on him, unfortunately.

"Do you have a way to contact her?" Rey continued.

"I should be able to," Poe confirmed. "If not, I can get through to Babu. She'll know you're coming either way."

"What is a Babu?" Ben questioned.

"Babu Frick, best little droidsmith in the galaxy," Poe answered. "Oh and speaking of droids, please take C-3PO with you. He's taken to following me around as my personal protocol droid, and it's driving me absolutely crazy. I'm definitely going to blast a hole in him eventually. I'll even let you take R2 with you. Have the pair of them. Just take him for the sake of my sanity."

"I have no objection," Rey shrugged, looking over to Ben who shook his head. "It will probably be useful to have an interpreter with us."

"Have you decided where you're going?" Poe inquired.

"Tython," Ben responded. "At least to investigate it as an option."

"Don't know much about it, but once you're settled, get in contact with me and I'll meet you there," Poe instructed. "We can start planning the operation on Hoth."

"We will," Rey stated.

"Good," Poe clapped his hands. "Let's get you out of here. I've got bureaucratic bullshit scheduled the rest of today."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Piloting the Falcon was something he never expected he would have the opportunity to do. If his furry co-pilot had anything to say about it, he never would have, but Rey had given the Wookiee a stern look, and Chewie had relented. While Rey checked on Finn and kept their new droids company, he and Chewbacca sat in an overwhelming silence.

"Are we going to be able to move past this?" Ben questioned. Still silence. "You know, I do have fond memories of you from when I was a child. I recall you usually kept me entertained when my parents managed to piss each other off to the point where they couldn't be in the same building, which was often." Ben looked over again, and Chewbacca's attention had not shifted from what was straight ahead. "You did shoot me." That got a reaction as Chewbacca growled in indignation. "Okay, okay, I know I deserved it at the time. Still, you've shot me, and almost crushed my windpipe now. All I'm asking for is a truce. We're on the same side now, so a little civility would be better than me having to wonder whether you're going to rip me apart in my sleep. Can we agree on that at least?" Chewie growled in what Ben took for acceptance. "Good talk. Now, I need to go have a talk with Rey. I trust you can get us to Naboo in one piece?"

Ben didn't wait for Chewie's reply before leaving the cockpit. He found Rey and Finn seated at the table, Finn nursing a cup of caf. "Everything fine?" Rey asked.

"Perfect," Ben answered. "Chewie and I were just bonding. Still alive Finn?"

"I've been better, but I'll live."

"Good." He looked over at Rey who stared back questioningly. "Before we arrive on Naboo, there's something I need to tell you."

"Uh, is this one where I have to leave the room?" Finn questioned.

"Don't get up," Ben stated, still looking to Rey. "I don't know how much history you were privy to on Jakku, but before Palpatine named himself Emperor, before the fall of the Republic, he was Senator representing the planet of Naboo. Your grandfather and your family came from Naboo."

"I had no idea," Rey said, her tone neutral.

"It's where he began his rise to power. As a Senator he manufactured an invasion on his own planet, attempted to have my grandmother murdered. He fooled everyone enough that he manage to become Chancellor and then Emperor after he decimated the Jedi Order."

"I knew he was evil," Rey responded. "I felt that personally."

"Yes, well the Force can work in strange ways. I don't know if there are others from his family's bloodline still on the planet. You may be more susceptible to those sorts of connections, so I didn't want it to be a shock if something happened. You may be a Skywalker now by name, but blood is blood, and the Force is the Force."

"I appreciate you telling me," Rey nodded. "Hopefully we won't have to be on planet long."

"Did I miss something?" Finn asked, confusion evident. "When did Rey become a Skywalker?"

"I sort of adopted the name, seeing as mine is less than desirable," Rey explained.

"At least you had a name," Finn lamented. "All I got was a number."

"If there was a way to find out who you really were, would you want to know?" Ben asked.

Finn looked at him as if the question was silly. "Of course I would."

"When we retrieve the records on Hoth, there is likely to be some sort of database from Project Resurrection. That was name of the conscription initiative the First Order employed to take children and turn them into soldiers. I can't say for sure how detailed the records would be, but it may at least give you some idea where you come from."

Finn was speechless. "Wow. Thanks, Solo."

"I truly wish I could offer more," Ben responded. He had spent his whole life wishing he was someone different, but he had always at least known the truth. Though he had been able to feel Rey's pain of not knowing her parents through their bond, he couldn't really comprehend not even knowing where you come from.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Upon arriving on Naboo, Ben had thought it smarter that just he and Rey make their way into the Theed. The Naboo tended to be steeped in tradition, and though Ben was loath to say it as he was descended from them, the were pretentious. The two of them walking around the capital on the way to a meeting with a notorious smuggler would draw less attention. They exited the Spaceport and made there way into the beautiful city, with its impressive architecture and richly-dressed citizens. Though he and Rey wore their cloaks, they decided they could risk doing without their hoods. The revelation regarding her family had clearly not affected Rey, as he watched her eyes greedily take in the scenery.

"Where is it we're supposed to meet this person?" Ben asked.

"Poe said there was a large cafe next to the University. We're supposed to get a table and she would find us."

The cafe was easy enough to spot, located on a street corner across from the University. There were about two dozen or so small tables set up outside in the courtyard, most of them filled with young, boisterous students, sipping on cups of caf and nibbling at the numerous pastries the proprietor sold. Rey found them a table closer to the street so they would be visible, while Ben ordered them drinks, unsure how long they would have to wait. They spent close to an hour making smalltalk and people watching before a woman, slightly older than Ben, approached them. She wore a knee-length pale green dress, and her curled brown hair was pulled back behind her head.

"Is this seat taken?" The woman asked kindly, gesturing to the empty seat at their table.

"Um, actually we're waiting for a friend to join us," Rey responded.

The woman, as if not hearing Rey's words, pulled back the chair and took a seat. "Yes, I'm aware."

Ben watched as Rey's eyes narrowed for a moment, before suddenly opening wide. "Zorri!?"

"Shh." The woman held her hand up. "Yes it's me. Don't advertise it to everyone. The last thing I need is the authorities on my ass. I've got at least three warrants for arrest here…that I'm aware of at least."

"Is that the reason for the outfit?"

"The skintight red suit and the mask are my work clothes. I can move around without anyone knowing who I am in this," Zorri explained, indicating the dress. "Not that it stops the odd lecher from hitting on me, but we can't have everything. Worse comes to worse, I've got blasters strapped to the inside of both my thighs."

"You'd never notice," Ben remarked.

"Kind of the point," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"Ben Solo," he replied, holding out his hand.

"Zorri Bliss," the smuggler replied, not raising her hand. "And I know who you are…or who you were. Poe explained when he set up the meeting. You'll forgive me if I'm conflicted over your presence."

"Getting used to it," he replied, not holding it against her.

"Well, I like Rey, and I…tolerate and sometimes like Poe well enough, so I'm going to help you out. As it turns out, you're in luck, because I know a place on planet where you can get what you need. Rich place like this is a breeding ground for dealers of rare items and illegal things." Zorri reached over and grabbed Ben's almost cold cup of caf and drained it. She stood up from her chair and smoothed her dress, clearly making sure her concealed weapons weren't noticeable. "Okay, follow me."

Ben and Rey followed their guide on a winding path through Theed, further and further away from the palace. Eventually they turned into an isolated alley between two single story buildings. There were a series of doors on each side, and Zorri walked up to the third one on the left. Reaching out her hand, she rapped her knuckles against the door in a series of two quick knocks, followed by three more that were spaced out. After a brief pause, the door opened revealing an ancient looking woman. She stared at Zorri expectantly.

"We're here to see Razial. He has a package for us," Zorri stated. The woman was clearly satisfied with the words, because she opened the door and welcomed them into a small entrance hall. There was a hallway leading further into the building, but they didn't go any further. The elderly woman approached an expanse of bare wall and pressed a hidden switch. Ben took a startled step back as a piece of the floor in front of him disappeared, revealing a descending set of steps.

Zorri didn't wait for further invitation, leading them downstairs into what could only be described as paradise for those looking to spend credits. There were shelves and shelves packed full of exotic looking objects…gems, spices, armor, weapons of every shape and size. Behind a bench sat a white-haired man who looked just as old as the woman upstairs.

"Razial," Zorri greeted, walking up to the man.

"Ah, Zorri Bliss. Welcome back to Naboo. I was very sorry to hear about Kjimi."

"Thanks, Razial. That means a lot."

"What brings you back to my little hole in the wall?" Razial asked.

"Not me this time actually…though the detonators you sold me last time worked liked a charm," Zorri reminisced. "These two are in need of your services."

"Oh," Razial grinned, turning to Ben and Rey. "How can I be of service?"

"We need crystals," Rey informed. "Kyber crystals. Do you have them?"

"I do indeed," Razial answered. "They aren't cheap, mind you. Wait here." The old man disappeared into a storage room behind him. There was some rattling around as he searched, before reappearing carrying a small box. Placing it on the counter, he unlatched the lid revealing seven unique kyber crystals. Ben stepped forward, looking down at the crystals. Reaching out, he felt the Force moving through each of them, some more receptive than the others. His focus settled on a particular one in the middle and he picked it up. In an instant he felt a connection to it, the Force moving through him and into it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ben looked up and saw Razial staring at Rey, focused at her waist. Ben could see that her robe had parted slightly, making the hilt of her lightsaber visible.

"Is that a lightsaber? You're Jedi?" Razial asked excitedly, his weathered face lighting up.

Rey hesitated for a moment before she parted her robe slowly, showing the saber in full. "We are, sir," Rey confirmed.

"My goodness!" Razial laughed. "I never thought I would see the day." He reached down and latched the box before picking it up and handing them to Ben. "Take them. Please."

"Sir, we can pay," Rey protested.

Razial shook his head and held up his hands. "No, no, I couldn't. I was just a boy when the Trade Federation invaded decades ago, but I remember it clearly as if it were yesterday. I remember watching from the window of my home as the Jedi with the blue and green lightsabers saved our queen from the droids. I remember them coming back and freeing our planet, and one even died for our sakes. Take these for the memory of those two Jedi, if not for yourselves. Knowing you have them is payment enough."

Rey looked gobsmacked at the man's gratitude. "Thank you," she eventually managed to get out. "We'll make sure they are put to good use."

"Thank you, Razial," Ben added as well.

"Think nothing of it," the proprietor said, reaching out to shake each of their hands. Moments later as they were making their way upstairs they could hear the man whispering to himself. "Jedi in my shop. Imagine that."

As they were climbing the stairs, Ben also realized he was still holding the crystal he had removed. Looking down, he could practically feel it pulsing with the Force in his hand. None of the others he had handled before had give him this feeling. It felt unique…powerful. This one would be his.


End file.
